


Двойное свидание

by Amaryllis133



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, чтобы организовать достойное свидание, нужны посредники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойное свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom KHR! 2013** , 2 левел, мини.

Нахуй, думал Сквало, ожесточённо прорубаясь сквозь кусты шиповника, кем-то заботливо высаженные по периметру западного крыла — высаженные, разумеется, лет эдак полсотни назад, судя по размаху и размеру колючек, иначе виновник уже давно был бы найден и представлен к ответу «за несанкционированную попытку облагораживания замковой территории». Сквало решительно не понимал, что в шиповнике такого благородного — он вообще эту колючую заразу недолюбливал, сам толком не зная причины, поэтому для ночной тренировки такие заросли пришлись как нельзя кстати.

Поганый был день, в общем.

Спустя полтора часа, сидя на обрубках поверженного врага, мстительно коловшегося даже сквозь плотную ткань форменных штанов, Сквало меланхолично думал, что, пожалуй, напряжение проще и приятнее было бы снять в борделе, но до него пришлось бы ехать, а руки зудели так, что сил не было терпеть. К тому же шиповник денег не клянчил, с разговорами не лез, а противником в бою оказался вполне достойным — разгорячённую спину сейчас приятно холодил камень стены, дышалось полной грудью, и убивать уже никого не хотелось. По крайней мере, сию секунду.

Рывком поднявшись на ноги, Сквало отряхнул задницу от налипших колючек и направился обратно — круговым ходом, через задний двор, чтобы присмотреть себе на будущее ещё какие-нибудь перспективные кусты. Завернув за угол, где на втором этаже располагалась спальня босса, он машинально поднял глаза — конкретно из этого окна очень часто вылетали самые разные вещи, проще оставаться начеку, чем получать потом по макушке — и замер на месте, чуть не споткнувшись.

Из окна торчали ноги.

Определённо Занзасовы, тут сомнений быть не могло, а значит, и переживаний о взломе и проникновении — тоже (не то чтобы кто-то мог позавидовать взломщику, решившему проникнуть конкретно в это окно), и Сквало таращился на них секунд десять, пока не осознал подвох. Не в привычках Занзаса было просиживать штаны на подоконниках — для подобного времяпрепровождения у него имелось любимое кресло, и свою функцию оно исполняло на ура.

Обладатель ног тем временем качнул сапогами, будто примериваясь, и спрыгнул вниз, в возмущённо затрещавший кустарник под стеной — не колючки, и то ладно. Сквало отскочил и вжался в стену быстрее, чем успел подумать, от кого и зачем вообще прячется. Когда он снова выглянул из-за угла, Занзас был уже на верхушке забора — и как только забраться успел? — а затем мягким, почти неуловимым и на этот раз бесшумным движением соскользнул по ту сторону ограды — как ветром сдуло.

Склонностью к полночным прогулкам Занзас тоже не отличался.

Сквало моргнул. Потом, для верности, ожесточённо потёр глаза, пытаясь понять, что это было. Потом снова задрал голову — створка распахнутого окна чуть покачивалась, поскрипывая на ветру. Кусты этажом ниже явно носили следы насильственного взаимодействия. Значит, не почудилось?

По-хорошему, стоило бы сейчас выбросить произошедшее из головы и двинуть в собственную спальню, а уже наутро разбираться, кто, куда и нахрена. В конце концов, босс мальчик большой уже, за себя постоять сможет. Но Сквало грызло любопытство, пришедшее на смену удивлению. За каким, интересно, чёртом Занзаса понесло прочь из особняка в час ночи? Ладно если блажь какая, а вдруг что важное?

Не знать о чем-то важном Сквало очень, очень не любил.

А потому счёл своим неоспоримым долгом отправиться следом.

 

Примерно в это же самое время Гокудера, стоя в коридоре на втором этаже палермской резиденции Вонголы, прямо под дверьми рабочего кабинета Тсуны, решал чрезвычайно сложную для себя задачу. Бесцеремонно проникнуть в кабинет босса без его на то дозволения или же самым возмутительным образом наплевать на свои обязанности Хранителя и пойти спать, оставив Тсуну коротать ночь в рабочем кресле? День у них у всех выдался на редкость паршивый, и к его концу глава Вонголы походил на жалкую копию себя самого, замученную и издёрганную. Из кабинета он не выходил вовсе — так что сейчас либо всё ещё боролся с нескончаемым потоком бумаг, либо уже заснул в неудобной позе прямо за столом или на диванчике. Судя по тишине за дверью, в комнате скорее спали, чем работали; впрочем, ни один из этих вариантов Гокудеру не устраивал. Хранитель Урагана и по совместительству покоя своего босса просто обязан был пресечь подобный трудоголизм и уложить Тсуну в нормальную кровать, подоткнув ему одеяло и поправив собственноручно сделанного ловца снов у изголовья.

От дальнейших мук выбора его избавил шум за дверью; Гокудера, воровато оглянувшись, приник ухом к резной деревянной створке и прислушался. Шелест шагов по ковру, скрип — окно, что ли? И снова тишина.

Нет, разумеется, Гокудера даже в самых своих чёрных мыслях не мог предположить, что замученный делами Тсуна решит глухой ночью выброситься из окна — скорее уж, просто решил проветрить комнату. Но ему всё равно стало неуютно.

Впрочем, теперь Гокудера был уверен, что никого своим появлением не разбудит, а потому тихонько приоткрыл дверь и сунул нос в полумрак кабинета, а спустя ещё пару секунд просочился туда целиком.

— Десятый?..

Кабинет был совершенно пуст. В кабинете было настежь открыто окно.

Гокудере стало ещё неуютнее.

Он подскочил к окну, перегнулся через подоконник, всматриваясь в разбавленную лунным светом темноту, и с облегчением выдохнул — Тсуна спокойно шёл по направлению к увитой плющом ограде резиденции, сунув руки в карманы.

А потом Тсуна подошёл к стене, окинул взглядом преграду — и решительно полез на неё, цепляясь за стебли плюща. Ловко вскарабкавшись на самый верх, немного постоял, глядя куда-то вдаль, а потом взял и просто спрыгнул вниз на внешнюю сторону.

Гокудера подавился очередным «Десятый» — в голову как нельзя вовремя пришла мысль, что если Тсуна сбегает из особняка глухой ночью, не предупредив никого — не предупредив верного Гокудеру! — значит, не хочет, чтобы его видели.

Желание босса — закон. Если босс не хочет, чтобы Хранитель его видел, Хранитель и не будет на него смотреть. Хранитель просто тихонько пойдёт следом. Просто так, на всякий пожарный.

Гокудера зажмурился, сосчитал до трёх и тоже прыгнул.

 

Занзас шел ходко, не оглядываясь — видимо, знал, куда направляется. Сквало следовал за ним, петляя по лабиринту улиц, и давно уже перестал гадать о конечном пункте назначения. Судя по всему, пункт этот находился где-то за городом; центральные кварталы сменились безлюдной в это время суток окраиной, а затем и пригородными красотами. Неширокая тропинка уводила вдаль по сицилийским холмам, то тут, то там поросшим одинокими деревьями. Вскоре впереди замаячила речка, на противоположном её берегу — раскидистый дуб возрастом в несколько сотен лет. Занзас ускорил шаг, и стало ясно, что направляется он именно туда. Клад, что ли, ищет?..

Сквало замедлил шаг; на открытом пространстве прятаться стало сложнее, и в поисках удобного места наблюдения он двинулся по другой стороне холма, стараясь не терять босса из виду. Место попалось довольно скоро — удобная ложбинка в зарослях бурьянов, из которой дуб и поляна под ним открывались как на ладони, примерно в полусотне метров. Сквало нырнул в заросли, подполз ближе — и чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда справа, совсем рядом, послышался чей-то возмущённый возглас.

Из листвы на него с уничтожающим презрением смотрели прищуренные серые глаза.

Динамитный мальчик? А он что здесь…

— Ты что здесь забыл? — зашипел Сквало, отпихивая Хранителя локтем в сторону. Тот зашипел в ответ и больно дал сдачи коленом — Сквало охнул, не простил, и где-то с минуту они боролись за право занять самую благоприятную для наблюдения позицию, стараясь при этом создавать как можно меньше шума.

— Ты следишь за Десятым? — процедил Гокудера, когда они оба, вдоволь напихавшись, заключили временное перемирие. — Зачем тебе это?

— Сдался мне твой Десятый, — фыркнул Сквало. — У Варии здесь свои дела, и Вонголы они совершенно не касаются.

— Дела Варии, в которых замешан Десятый, имеют прямое отношение ко мне! Как его правая рука я обязан проконтролировать ситуацию…

— Контролируй на здоровье, только не ори, заметят же обоих… Ай! Да зачем опять коленом!

— И это я ору?! Смотри лучше в оба за своим боссом!

— А ты за своим! Ах, чёрт, за дуб зашли, нихера не видно…

— Десятому может грозить опасность! Пусти, говорю!

— Ничего с твоим Десятым не случится, успокойся. Тем более, он сам сюда припёрся, никто его силком не тащил.

— Тогда что он здесь делает! Я должен узнать!

— Да сиди ты, блядь, конспирация же!

— А тебе что, самому не интересно?

— Мне? Это мне-то?..

— Хм?

— Ладно. Вместе пойдём.

 

Когда Хранители вывернули из-за дуба, всё ещё переругиваясь вполголоса, ни Занзас, ни Тсуна не обратили на них внимания. Можно было предположить, что они их вообще не заметили; можно было также предположить, что они не замечали никого и ничего вокруг себя, ибо здесь и сейчас, стоя под кроной того самого раскидистого дуба, упоённо целовались. Одна рука Занзаса обнимала Тсуну за плечи, другая бесстыдно поглаживала его ягодицу, а руки самого Тсуны неторопливо расстегивали Занзасову рубашку. Галстук уже валялся в траве, и Гокудера, нечаянно наступив на него, шарахнулся в сторону, как от гремучей змеи.

— Десятый… — трагически просипел он, ухватившись за локоть Сквало в качестве поддержки.

Тсуна оторвался от губ Занзаса, одёрнул ему воротник и обернулся. Глаза его горели расплавленным золотом.

— Вам чего, юноша? — вежливо поинтересовался он.

Гокудера сглотнул.

— Десятый… — беспомощно повторил он и уткнулся носом Сквало подмышку. Тсуна пожал плечами, рассеянно кивнул Сквало, отвернулся и снова принялся за рубашку Занзаса.

— Босс, — неожиданно хриплым голосом сказал Сквало, до тех пор молчавший. — Ты как, в порядке?

Ответом ему был средний палец, на кончике которого плясал, разгораясь, огонек. Тсуна фыркнул и снова оглянулся.

— Шли бы вы спать, ребята, — почти ласково сказал он. — Не мешайте любящим сердцам воссоединяться после двухсот лет разлуки. В конце концов, это просто неэтично.

— Двести лет, — выдохнул Занзас. — Чёрт побери, а ведь как будто вчера…

— И дуб этот, — кивнул Тсуна. — А ведь я помню его ещё деревцем. Сколько лет, сколько зим, сколько жарких ночей… А тебе идут шрамы, Рикардо. Серьёзно.

И в подтверждение этого коснулся левой щеки Занзаса так медленно и тягуче, что у Сквало по спине побежали мурашки.

Определённо, задерживаться здесь дольше не стоило.

— Давай, — он неловко потянул Гокудеру за плечо, уговаривая себя отвести взгляд от боссов. — Пошли отсюда. Пошли, кому говорю.

Гокудера всхлипнул, не желая отпускать его руку.

— Но Десятый…

— Они будут в порядке, не беспокойтесь, — внезапно сказал дуб голосом Мукуро. И добавил с мечтательной ноткой в голосе: — Я прослежу.

Занзас поднял голову к небу, сощурив зеленые глаза.

— Деймон, ты?

Дуб загадочно промолчал.

 

Всю дорогу обратно Гокудера, прерывисто дыша, бормотал что-то себе под нос — то ли молился, то ли матерился, не разобрать было. Сквало шёл рядом и думал о разном. Полная луна заливала улицы Палермо мягким серебристым светом.

Потом они дошли до перекрёстка.

— Тебе налево, — Сквало чуть подтолкнул Гокудеру в сторону. — Сам дойдёшь или проводить?

Как маленького, блин.

Гокудера шмыгнул носом, поднял голову и огляделся. Полез в нагрудный карман за сигаретами, выудил одну. Нервно закурил.

— Будешь?

Сквало мотнул головой. Курить не хотелось. Хотелось орать на всю улицу, рубить что-нибудь на мелкие кусочки и трахаться, но этого ему предлагать никто не собирался.

Пожалуй, это было очень несправедливо.

— Тогда я пошёл, — Гокудера шумно вздохнул и отбросил едва начатую сигарету. Мельком глянул на Сквало, будто собирался что-то спросить, но передумал.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Сквало на незаданный вопрос. — Может, день. Два. Неделю. Хуй разберешь, может, это звезды у них так сходятся каждые двести лет. И когда разойдутся, неизвестно. Но явно не сегодня.

— Ага, — согласился Гокудера, явно думая о чем-то своём. Сквало смутно заподозрил, что незаданный вопрос был немного не об этом. — Не сегодня. Но вообще да, было бы неплохо.

И зашагал прочь, поганец.

Сквало посмотрел ему вслед, раздражённо тряхнул головой и зашагал в свою сторону. Надо было придумать, что сказать Занзасу наутро, если тот внезапно найдёт у себя на шее свежий засос. И позаботиться о том, чтобы об этих грёбаных свиданиях больше никто не узнал.

И, возможно, стрясти с Ямамото телефон Гокудеры. Что-то подсказывало, что Сквало он ещё понадобится.


End file.
